Breakfast In Bed: A Brother's Love
by Aquilla Moore
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are suffering under the tyranny of their cold stepfather. But they share something he doesn't know about. And Hell would break loose if he did. Venture into the secret world of the Kaiba brothers, where love is the only way to survive.


**Breakfast In Bed: A Brother's Love**

**Seto and Mokuba are suffering under the tyranny of their cold stepfather. But they share something he doesn't know about. And Hell would break loose if he did. Venture into the secret world of the Kaiba brothers, where love is the only way to survive.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is Tabloidshipping (SetoxMokuba) and yaoi (boy love), so you have been forewarned.

The young ages at which sex occurs between these characters is unusual, yet it is true that sexuality is understood at varying ages amongst individuals; some recognise it at an early age, just as Mokuba has in this story. Take into mind, though, that I am in no way trying to encourage sex at an early age. This story is purely for entertainment, and a one-shot.

I hope I did a good job in writing this. I'm not used to making such intimate moments, and not used to Shipping in general. With these characters, I wanted to let go of just some of Seto's harshness and take him back to when he was just a child, so we could explore the secret moments between Seto and Mokuba that Tabloidshipping seems to revolve around. Writing this was not easy, because though I like both these characters, I do not fawn over this pairing like other people do. But I was compelled to create it. I had to show my own interpretation of what I thought Tabloidshipping to be. I didn't want it to be coarse or sleazy. Tell me if I injected the right amounts of love and sexuality into this.

******Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Two young boys walked in line, making their dutiful morning trek up the long hall. They came to a set of large doors, where the eldest paused, bravely knocking on their behalf to gain entry.

From within the room, a strict, foreboding voice gave order, "Let them in, Hobson," and the doors were promptly opened by a short, pug-faced man.

The eldest child halted to bow in the wide doorway, his younger companion beside him following his lead.

"Good morning, Seto," the contemptuous voice greeted him.

"Good morning, stepfather," the eldest boy's reluctantly submissive, smaller voice replied.

But as the young Seto Kaiba took his place at the breakfast table, there were no signs of rebellion. This was Gozaburo's house, and Gozaburo's law.

Mokuba, the little boy with the midnight blue eyes and bushy mane of raven hair, hurriedly ran around the end of the table to take a seat opposite that of Seto. This was his pre-determined place, made so that both boys were subject to the audience of their stepfather, who loomed over the head of the arrangement.

Hobson approached his master respectfully with the morning's paper, and returned to his post by the doors.

"So, let's see what made today's headlines, shall we?" Roughly splitting open the newspaper, Gozaburo began to mull over the pages without a response. They were going to hear what was in the news, whether they wanted to or not.

Suddenly, Gozaburo slapped his hand on the third page in disgust, "Ha, well look at that! Mier Steel Works factory workers in England are asking for raises. The ungrateful dogs! I know for a fact that Mr Mier pays them well over what they earn for their labour time. He's far too generous with his workers. How dare they have the gall to ask for extra treats, on top of the wage they don't even deserve?"

A defiant lump was rising in Seto's throat. People getting more than they deserved was a reoccurring topic between he and his adoptive father. The boy watched as his overlord frowned bitterly into the newspaper; ignorant to the meaning of the words he was next to hear.

"I always have a special treat before breakfast," Seto announced, his light tone not without hinted insolence.

Thinking his stepson was getting away with hidden sweets, Gozaburo bolted upright in sudden outrage, "What '_treat_'?" he spat.

Seto held his peace in the wake of the man's outburst, displaying the stoic calm that would serve him well throughout his coming life.

Furious that his intimidating stance had no effect on the boy, Gozaburo slammed his heavy hands down onto the table. Mokuba froze as his cereal bowl was shaken beneath him.

"I specifically ordered Hobson to allow you NO sweets whatsoever! No heir of mine is going to be hyped up on sugar, not when he has studies to attend to! I'm going to search through your room _myself_, right now, Seto! And when I find your hidden stash, you know what punishment will follow for you!"

And with that, Gozaburo charged at the double doors and beat through them like an angry bull, leaving them to swing wildly at their hinges.

The brothers could hear him stalking down the hall, ranting dark curses over his shoulder about his sacrificial act of hospitality towards the two "thankless brats".

Seto and Mokuba looked silently at each other from across the table. They knew their stepfather would never find what he was looking for.

**_At the Break of Dawn…_**

Through the sea of dark blue, Seto crept past locked doors. His bare feet gripped the carpet in perfect stealth, feeling his way through the dark hallway without a sound. Knowing instinctively that he had come to the right door, he slowly lowered its handle and held his breath as the lock clicked loudly open. But only one heard it.

"Seto, is that you?"

"Who else, Mokuba?"

Mokuba sat upright in his bed and smiled as his brother gently shut the bedroom door behind them. The walls were thick, so Seto felt free to run over to his brother and take a noisy dive onto the bed. Mokuba giggled at his brother's almost carefree antics. Seto was still a boy, for now.

Under his messed up blankets, Mokuba bent his knees to his chin and curled his arms around them. Lowering his head, he smiled at Seto through his playfully tussled dark locks. Seto paused at the base of the bed, surprised by the glossy orbs of liquid navy that peered from out between his little brother's protective jungle of hair. It was the pre-dawn light that was making it so; Mokuba's room had a large window that perfectly framed the eastern sunrise that was soon to appear over the horizon. That was why they loved to be in his bedroom in the mornings.

"It's getting warmer, isn't it?" the younger brother questioned, suddenly feeling hot enough to toss off his blankets.

Seto smiled gently, "Yes, summer is coming," but on reconsideration, his brow knotted in resentment, "But it's not as if we're going to have any fun or anything. We won't be _allowed_."

"Ha! I miss 'fun'," Mokuba cheered in, "At least at the orphanage we could do that. Here it's…different."

The pressure of he and his brother's future weighing on his shoulders, Seto cut into Mokuba's seemingly harmless musings.

"Don't speak of that place. The orphanage was no better than here. Now we're out, and this is our new life…One day I'll make it so that not even _he_ can get to us," his bitterness threatened to spoil their morning ritual.

Mokuba instinctively slid over to his brother, resting his delicate arms around Seto's waist in a loving embrace. This calmed the boy considerably; Mokuba always had that affect over him. The pair sat there in silence, each wondering how their one and only family member would cope with the new burdens of their latest home. It was frightening to be alone, Mokuba thought, but at least they had each other.

"Well…there is one thing from the orphanage we both still like," he stared up from his brother's waist, not needing to continue for Seto to comprehend.

Seto remembered; all the cold winter nights with only Mokuba to hold. How without Mokuba, sweet little Mokie, he would have probably lost the will to survive, long before they ever left the orphanage. How over time, they grew closer and closer, until their brotherhood overwhelmed them. Seto loved his brother beyond measurable words.

Gazing down, he saw the familiar longing in Mokuba's eyes staring back at him. Seto's heart beat faster. His brother nuzzled his face into Seto's chest, breathing pleasant heat into his shirt as he spoke, "I feel…"

Tentative to the younger one's needs, his brother asked softly, "…Now?"

An anticipating whisper confirmed the judgement, "Yes, please…now."

Slowly, Seto rolled his brother off his own waist and onto his back. He laid Mokuba out gently on the bed, and leaned over him so that they were face to face. Staring down, Seto could see there was no nervousness in his brother, only tender excitement.

And Mokuba never blushed; in fact it was Seto who was more likely to do so.

Mokuba trustingly laid out his hands by his sides, palms facing upwards. This was a sign for Seto to meet the offering with returned sentiment, and so he intertwined his own hands with the smaller pair. For a loving moment, the older boy rested down gently on top of his younger counterpart, making their warm chests meet. They lay there, breathing in and out together, their heads facing opposite sides of the bed.

It was pure and it was real.

Seto carefully rose again over Mokuba. He angled his head and leaned in, pressing his lips to the side of his brother's neck to kiss the warm skin there, blessing it with his affection. Mokuba's head leaned back, overjoyed to be the centre of his big brother's worship.

There's was a true affinity.

As Seto continued downwards, making towards the boy's delicately rising and falling ribs, he nipped the buttons of his pyjama shirt open with his mouth, one by one. Mokuba giggled at the sensation. Cool air caressed his front, contradicted by the residual warmth of his brother's soft lips, that made their way down, down, down.

They had done this time and time before, but the act never ceased to be recreated.

It was from abandonment and co-reliance by which this behaviour stemmed. Being alone in the orphanage had caused the brothers to turn to each other for everything, and that included love. When Mokuba began to border on the realm of sexual awareness, it was Seto who allowed him to explore further, Seto who gently pet his tense body free under the threadbare covers of the pitiless orphanage bed, Seto who embraced him after reaching his zenith, and who told him not to fear repercussions for experiencing the natural pleasure he shyly desired.

It was Seto who had taught him to love without shame, just as it was Mokuba who had in turn taught Seto to keep a light on in his heart, to not allow it to ice over completely. And it would be their bond that always saved them from what fate the harsh world had to serve up. Now, more than ever before under Gozaburo's tyrannic watch, they needed the reassurance that they were loved and safe in each other's arms.

Gently, Seto drew the end of his nose over the dip of Mokuba's belly button, and down towards his warm groin. The differences in skin temperature made the boy shudder. Seto unwound his hands from their affectionate grip, and slid his fingers to the legs of Mokuba's pyjama trousers. Very slowly, he drew them down so that Mokuba's knees became exposed. Seto let his hands glide back up over the sides of the small, soft thighs and closed his eyes, allowing himself to become momentarily lost in his own world of anticipated pleasure. Mokuba sighed as he felt his brother's hot breath linger just above his hardening member. Then he felt his brother's mouth brush the top of his child-sized white briefs, and grip them down by the teeth. Lying at the top of the bed, Mokuba's lips trembled in the serene moment that always came, just before the world of their private heaven was to be opened.

He was waiting hopefully at the gates. And then Seto began.

Eagerly, his mouth rounded over Mokuba and drove down firmly. He stayed there at the base, sucking blood into the shaft that rested warmly in his mouth. Mokuba, hands now free, gripped the bed sheets in steadily growing bliss. Seto began slowly drawing his pursed lips up and down, making the most of every movement for his brother's enjoyment. He deserved to be loved like this.

A sudden nearby noise almost broke their indulgence. But as Seto turned to see what had made it, his alarm dropped. A crushed heap of barely standing blanket had just tumbled off the bed edge.

"It was nothing, just the bed sheets falling, it was nothing," he reassured as he blindly placed one hand over his younger brother's chest, who soon relaxed and lowered his head back again. Seto continued sucking.

If Gozaburo were to find them like this…it would be over. No, they wouldn't get turned out of the house and tossed out onto the streets. It would be so much worse. Gozaburo was tough on them now. Seto was sure if he found out, that man would drive a fork between them and twist it hard. He would keep them apart. If he realised what kind of things they were used to doing to each other, he would take on himself to 'educate' them how an adult got things done. And he was a cruel teacher. That ugly, twisted man, his filthy mind, and his tainted way of being…he would ruin the delicate connection between Seto and Mokuba forever.

Seto's fears were interrupted by an involuntary jolt in Mokuba's pleasured body, which had caused the boy to squeeze together his legs around Seto's head. Seto looked up at Mokuba, who was biting his lip, his eyes pleading for more. He could see that his brother had reached a plateau, and now Seto had to take it to the next level.

Seto was secretive, sexual and instinctive by nature. His inborn qualities had lead him seek out the hidden erotic zones in his brother's body, and now, they were second nature to him.

Rubbing his warm hands over the back of Mokuba's slender hips, he circled the taunt skin with his fingers, then brought his hands around his buttocks and grasped them provocatively. This allowed him to cup Mokuba's lower half and gain further control over their 'foreplay', sucking and licking with new vigour. He heard Mokuba release a tense sigh as the gratification continued.

The sensations intensified until Mokuba began to squirm and his legs became uncontrollable, pushing back at his brother. Seto, always the inventive one, used his shoulders to hold forward the underside of Mokuba's vertically raised thighs, meanwhile rubbing his head up and down between the boy's tightly squeezed, sensitive inner thighs, bringing even more tension to the area.

Mokuba was struggling for control over his body, not wanting to give way all at once. He had to save some for his brother.

But Seto made it difficult as he hardened the tip of his tongue and trailed it brazenly over the underneath of Mokuba's shaft, triggering a sensitive chain of reactions.

No one had taught him this. He learnt by trial and error, and by the exploratory instincts which guided him well.

Now every nerve in Mokuba's body shot signals of pleasure rushing to his head, making him dizzy. He let out an intoxicated moan.

Seto came up for air, "Good?"

"Good," Mokuba panted decisively back. As his brother was about to go down again, he tensed his thigh muscles to get Seto's attention, "I think I'm ready."

"A...Alright," the elder boy hadn't realised till this moment how stiff he was getting. So caught up in satisfying his brother was he, he barely noticed his own growing erection.

Releasing Mokuba's lower body from his passionate embrace, Seto raised himself to kneel with his legs set apart, wiped his wet lips, and began taking off his own pyjama bottoms.

He took in the image of his beautiful brother lying there, shirt unbuttoned, chest rapidly rising, closing his eyes while taking reprieve from the thrill of their lovemaking. The innocent new light of dawn was slowly peeking in from over the horizon. Today it was born in pink and gold. It hit and illuminated the creased white sheets, staining them, and embraced Mokuba's gentle frame, highlighting every curve and fine line, every sweet goose-bump on his tender skin. It danced over the angelic smile on his soft lips, and stroked through his soft raven's hair. Seto sighed. What he wouldn't do for his brother.

And there was something he had to do.

Body aching for release, Seto slid off his pants and brought himself closer to Mokuba. The younger boy watched him shudder at the slightest shift in stance, as it caused his naked member to move. The sensitivity was driving him mad. But he caught Mokuba's eye, as if to say, "Are you ready too?"

"Go on," Mokuba smiled, recognising how, caringly, his brother always put his needs first.

Keeping in control of his actions, Seto leaned over the bent legs of his brother and separated them gingerly, allowing Mokuba to adjust into a comfortable position. He then slowly inserted his index finger, and soon middle finger into Mokuba's opening, knowing from intimate practice that this would help prepare him for what was to come. Seto thought, maybe this is what some people would call disgusting. He was yet to discover that other people did it as well, but only knew that this was what made it more comfortable for Mokuba. And making Mokuba happy was paramount to his own happiness.

While Mokuba was calming from his recent pleasuring, Seto was tense with mounting expectation. He could barely hold together anymore. And now, finally, he was able to enter Mokuba. With one passionate thrust he did, immediately shuddering as if struck from a wild bolt of lightening. He groaned helplessly, totally overcome by the heavenly shock wave of rapture. Underneath him, his brother moaned in unison, glad that their bodies be untied once more.

As the pleasure subsided to a manageable volume, Seto attempted to choke out, "Let me go fast, please."

"Ok, Seto," Mokuba hummed, awaiting the grand climax to their exquisite symphony.

Seto pumped away at an energetic pace, barely able to measure his rhythm. Overcome by this spirited effort, Mokuba squealed recklessly. It was too much. He couldn't bear this for long. But just for the moment, he would let Seto unleash some of his pent up fervour.

Their bodies rocked there, shaking the bed and twisting the sheets. The morning was growing, its sweet pinks and honeyed golds enriching the room around them. Every morning took them to a new, unique place, illustrated by the world's boundless paint strokes.

Seto was doing some strokes of his own, close to whimpering from the powerful motions that struck his young body. Mokuba, unable to stand the pressure, broke out, "It's too hard, too hard! Slow down, please Seto!"

The younger boy gripped against the elder's strained forearms, which were braced considerably deep into the mattress. Within seconds, Seto let up and their pace settled, both breathing sighs of relief.

"Yes Mokuba…yes Mokuba…yes Mokuba," Seto chanted under his breath as he continued with gentler thrusts.

Their pants grew heavier, and Seto cried out in sheer expression of his joy.

This was how it was meant to be. Total fearless emotion. Only physical expression could unleash the true capacity of their bond. Whether it be hugging, kissing…or this. Love would always find a way with the Kaibas, because love was what they needed most.

"Oh Seto," Mokuba watched his brother's face take on a whole new appearance under the magic of the morning light. His rich brown locks that wavered in front of his face with every thrust, took on flushes of rose. The tiny bright beads of sweat gently sliding down his forehead, tinted his skin gold. Mokuba could almost see every intricate detail of his brother's azure irises, which glowed with a rare vivacity, the deep wells to his passionate soul.

Through the east window, the glorious dawn captured their bodies as one whole; a dark, pulsing mass on the bed, surrounded by radiating light.

Two innocent creatures of pleasure, lost in their loving world of sweet abandon.

This was heaven.

As their climaxing bodies tensed and numbed together, their delirious senses bordered them close to the unconscious. Now entranced, their souls transcended through the path of the morning light, to a sacred level of existence. Reaching the holy plane, they met with the golden pinnacle of loving unity and bonded there, singing out in euphoria as their spiritual ritual completed itself.

Mokuba could feel the cool clouds pass over his numb feet as they drifted back down together, to the depths of earthly senses and flawed human flesh.

As the full magnificence of the dawn released them from their outer-body experience, they lay there on top of each other on the bed, helpless and panting, completely spent from their pilgrimage.

Seto gathered the strength to open his dazed eyes and look down at his steadily sighing brother, whose face was the now sublime example of peace and contentment. His own body was pulsing internally from the divine aftermath.

Gently, Seto leaned forward and placed a perfect kiss on Mokuba's soft forehead, then carefully withdrew himself and collapsed beside him. The two boys lay there, spread out on the white sheets in their in their naked innocence, bathing in the glow of the brilliant new day. As long as the dawn was with them, they were immortal. No one could reach them.

Soon, their resting hearts found a tranquil rhythm. The boys smiled as they turned at the same time to face each other. Mokuba made to shift his calmed body to hold Seto close, but his eyes widened as he felt a soft wetness between his legs and on his stomach.

"Oh…"

"Let me help you," Seto sighed pleasantly. These were the rare moments in which he was truly himself.

He sat up and surveyed his younger brother's love -eliciting form, and grinned at the sight of the golden ambrosia that had come to cover it. Tenderly, he began to lick the sweet mess off. This was for no one else. It was his gift from his brother. And Mokuba had already received his.

The smaller boy couldn't help but giggle again at the tingling sensation of his brother's affectionate tongue. Seto glided his open mouth up Mokuba's bare chest and drew himself up so their faces met, inches away. All that lay between them was the purity of the early sunlight, dancing approvingly between their soft young faces.

"I love you," Seto began.

"I love you," Mokuba cooed back.

His chin resting lightly on his brother's sternum, Seto turned to contemplate the bright blue sky framed by the eastern window. The sharp young boy knew that the wheels of the world were turning, and following their paradise of every morning was the longer tribulation of their day ahead. They both had to be prepared to face it head on.

"It's time we got ready," Seto rose from their intimate position.

"Yea," Mokuba replied in a soft, bittersweet tone.

His brother gathered their clothes and placed them on the bed, quickly slipping his pyjamas back on. He travelled to the other side of the room, opening Mokuba's cupboard and drawers to retrieve a fresh shirt, vest, trousers, socks, and underwear.

"Here, these are for after your shower," Seto smiled, leaving them neatly folded on a nearby chair. As Mokuba stood by the bedside and slipped off his shirt, the only article of clothing he had left, Seto brought him a new bath towel and his tiny, baby blue bathrobe. Their bodies still delicate, Mokuba extended his arms and Seto came behind him to slowly draw the robe's sleeves over him. He turned back to accept the towel that Seto had for him. Mokuba promptly scooped up the mass of his old clothes and made towards the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom, tossing them into the laundry basket there.

Meanwhile, Seto inspected the bed sheets. Luckily this time, they weren't marked. Anytime they were, they had to dampen and dry them, and on the rare occasion anything was mentioned, Mokuba had the marks passed off as his attempted cleaning of the evidence to his non-existent bed wetting problem. Seto was brash enough to tease him about it in front of the maids, but between them the pair could only laugh.

Seto approached the door and peered outside to the hall cautiously. Satisfied the coast was clear, he whispered to his brother before slipping his body outside, "I'll see you soon."

"Seto?" A frightened whisper held him still.

He leaned his chest back through the gap in the door, "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Are we…are we always going to have this?"

The boy froze. This was the question Seto desperately wanted the answer to himself. How long could they keep this up? They _could _get caught by Gozaburo. And then…

NO.

An unbearable lump formed in his throat.

And right then and there, as simple as the act of breathing, he knew the answer. As he stared deep into his brother's eyes from across the room, he made a silent, lifelong vow. For as long as it was in his power, for as long as his chest was rising and heart still beating, he would fight for their love. Nothing would get in between them. They would be together, holding hands as they walked through the darkness of their lives, and came out on the other side, into the light of day.

"Every morning, Mokuba, and nobody will ever take this away from us. _I promise_."

Mokuba's following smile showed the strong faith he felt in his brother's determination. Seto was a protector to the last. Knowing his brother's promise to be true, Mokuba beamed, "See you at breakfast…nii-sama."

And with that, the younger boy took to his shower. Seto let the bedroom door click softly behind him, chest welling with pride at the sound of 'nii-sama'. Mokuba had never called him that before. He liked it.

As he walked down the shady hall he thought, what did Gozaburo have, compared to this? His cronies and his intimidation. But nothing, at all _like this_. This was their beautiful, incorruptible secret weapon.

One day the tides would turn. Seto would take Gozaburo out, tear down his violent empire, and build a brighter one in its wake. But for now, he would bear the abuse, the punishing routines, the inhuman expectations, the unmasked malice, and every other burden that man had to throw at him.

Beacuse at this moment, he and Mokuba were both thinking the same thing; _that they could face the tormentor they encountered at breakfast, because of the lover they embraced before it._

* * *

**Note: **Hopefully, you liked that. I tried my best. I really, really enjoy feedback, so please tell me how it was. If you've read this from start to finish, you obviously had reason to, so please review my first yaoi pairing.

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

...Oh, and I add in the origination of the name that Mokuba has for Seto. Cute, no?


End file.
